


Cigarettes and Sunsets

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: D.Gray-man, Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Lenalee teach Matt to smoke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Sunsets

He finds the girl on the back steps of Wammy's, her long hair licking at the backs of her jeans and her boots (Wicked fucking shoes, man!) tucked up underneath her. She's clutching a cigarette in her hand, her head pillowed against the hard brick of the building. She looks sad, which is why Matt tucks his gameboy into his pocket and makes his way towards her. And maybe it also has to do with the fact that he's thirteen years old and Lenalee Lee is the hottest female he has ever seen.  
  
She looks up at him as he approaches, regards him through her eyelashes as if she's considering just getting up and walking away before he reaches her. He walks slower, gives her time to do just that.  
  
To his surprise, she doesn't. Just gives a tired sigh and raises the cigarette to her lips, inhales and lets the smoke out through her nose in another sigh. He sits on the step two steps in front of her, a little bit to her left, almost waits for her to say something first but decides against it at the last second.  
  
"Hey" is apparently the best he can come up with. He spends a minute berating himself before sparing a glance up at her. She laughs a bit, and he tries not to think about how tired and listless her laugh sounds. Imagines her with a bright voice and that long hair of hers tied into twin pigtails- he likes that image a lot more.  
  
"Hey yourself," she giggles, tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She's so pretty and when she leans forward a bit he can see the faintest hint of cleavage. He tries to think of ways to make her lean forward more- lights on an idea.  
  
He tries to make himself sound more grown up, but his voice still crackles around the edges when he asks "Got another one of those?"  
  
She gives him a look, brow raised and mouth wide open and gaping. She starts to shake her head and Matt tries to make himself not notice the way her hair flies everywhere, because fuck, Mello would never stop teasing him if he started waxing poetic about some girl's hair. She stops shaking her head and the smirk that spreads across her face is downright evil. She grins at him, retrieves one from its little case and tucks it between his lips. She even leans forward to light it for him (Score!) and Matt has a moment to think that she really does have fantastic tits before he's choking on smoke.  
  
She laughs at him, and he gets a brief glimpse of the girl in his vision. Once he's finished coughing, he takes another drag of the cigarette (smaller this time) and succeeds, feels the smoke spread down his throat. He smiles triumphantly at her, asks- "So, whatcha' doin at Wammy's" with all the eloquence of a young genius with his eyes still watering from his first cigarette.  
  
The smile dies on her lips, and she looks out past him, towards Mello and the rest of the kids stampeding across the field passing a ball back in forth between them. The minutes tic by and Matt's ready to apologize and leave when the girl speaks.  
  
"I used to go here, when I was younger."  
  
He looks at her, really looks at her because pretty or not he wouldn't have considered her Wammy's material. She catches his look and the way her eyes gleam he knows she's practically read the thought.  
  
"My brother was the real genius, but he said that he wouldn't go unless they took me too, so..."  
  
Matt looks at the way she stares at the sunset and tries not to think about the fact that most of the Wammy's kids die before they're thirty. Tries not to imagine him and Mello ending up the same way. He sighs and stubs the cigarette out against the cement, an apology already halfway to his lips.  
  
She gets to her feet behind him, brushes imaginary dust from her jeans and grinds the remains of her cigarette against the side of the building. Drops it. She looks down at him, and she looks happier, though he's not really sure why. She sticks her hand out to him and he takes it, noting the chipped purple nail polish and the bitten cuticles.  
  
"Lenalee Lee," she smiles, shaking his hand so enthusiastically that his gameboy nearly tumbles from his pocket. Only a quick catch on his part prevents the batteries from bursting out onto the ground.  
  
He salutes her with the gameboy, smiles back. He's got his new name on the tip of his tongue, but what comes out is completely different.  
  
"Mail Jeevas," is what he says. He's all ready for the lecture but her smile only broadens, and she gives him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, Mail Jeevas, it was nice to have met you."  
  
He tries not to watch her walk away, fails at that, so he tries not to watch her ass. He mostly succeeds with that. He feels Mello come up behind him, watches as Mello's shadow fidgets before reaching out to get his attention. When he spins around, Mello's frowning up at him, his blond hair all askew and his shirt gross with sweat. Mello tugs at his shirt sleeve, demands that Matt come play with them. He tries not to think that jealousy is a good look on the blond and fails at that too.  
  
He's halfway across the field by the time he thinks to turn around and look for Lenalee, but by then she's already gone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cigarettes and Sunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395079) by [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan)




End file.
